


Rain Check

by Jknight3135



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Agressive flirting, Astrophysicist Catra, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Romance, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, Injury, Paramedic Adora, Quick Burn, catradora, hospital romance, love at first emergency chest compression, rain checks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknight3135/pseuds/Jknight3135
Summary: Her face softened a bit further and her frantic movements slowed a little bit. “Anything I can do? Does anything hurt?”Everything hurt.“You can kiss me again.” She said instead.A look of incredulity flashed over her face, but only for a moment before she laughed. “I don’t need to be depriving you of any more oxygen right now, you’ll have to take a rain check.”“Deal, is my tail okay?”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 262





	Rain Check

She was… in bed? 

Yeah, she was in bed and someone was kissing her. 

She didn't remember getting into bed. 

Or kissing anyone for that matter.

She couldn’t see their face. 

She thought it was a girl though, that would make sense.

What had she been doing before this?

Her chest hurt.

It felt like she couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t think of how long she had been kissing, was that why?

She didn’t want to stop though, whoever it was, they were good.

Her chest ached and the lips went away.

Damn she wanted that back, it felt like someone was beating on her chest without that kiss.

They did come back, lips pressing down against her sof-

Catra sucked in a breath of air with a gasp before descending into a fit of hacking coughs. The edges of her vision were dark narrowing her world to tunnels of blurry movement. Her whole body _hurt._ Strong arms were holding her down while she gasped for air. Each breath was agonizingly painful but she couldn't stop the frantic need for air until her vision began to clear. Only then did she realize she was in the back of an ambulance. Hovering over her was a blond woman with a relieved expression on her pretty face and Catra’s lipstick on her mouth.

“Can you hear me? Can you breathe okay?” She asked looking over her and holding her chin so she couldn’t look away while she flashed a light in her eyes.

“Yeah.” She swallowed, her mouth felt dry and tasted like copper. “Yeah.”

Her face softened a bit further and her frantic movements slowed a little bit. “Anything I can do? Does anything hurt?”

Everything hurt.

“You can kiss me again.” She said instead.

A look of incredulity flashed over her face, but only for a moment before she laughed. “I don’t need to be depriving you of any more oxygen right now, you’ll have to take a rain check.”

“Deal, is my tail okay?”

The woman grinned. “It’s wrapped around my leg right now.”

Catra looked down and saw her tail was in fact wrapped around the woman’s muscular thigh.

“Sorry.” She couldn’t focus enough to remove it, she was just glad it was still attached.

“It’s fine.” The woman smiled.

The ambulance careened around a corner and it was only now Catra realized there was another person in the ambulance with her as they swayed into view holding onto one of the overhead straps. A dark skinned man who was holding a strap with one hand and a pair of heavy fabric scissors with the other that he handed to the blond woman.

“I have to lift your leg, this might hurt.”

It hurt a lot.

Catra’s vision went blurry as blinding agony seared up her leg while the blond woman quickly began cutting open her pant leg.

“Fuck me!” She grunted.

“Rain check.” The woman replied distractedly.

Her eyes went to the dark skinned man, or tried to it was hard to focus on things. “Hey you heard her! I have a witness, you owe me a roll now!”

He snorted and the woman turned red but continued her work.

Catra cackled, which hurt her chest.

The blond woman's hands pushed her pants away cupping around her thigh to get the shredded remains of her jeans out of the way.

"Jeez, take her to dinner first." The dark skinned one said.

"I'll take a rain check." Catra piped up.

She shook her head and scowled at her partner even while her hands deftly wrapped gauze around her leg. “You did that on purpose!”

“We’re _supposed_ to keep the patient talking.”

They arrived at the hospital and the two began pulling her out of the ambulance. The blond woman gently unwrapped her tail from her leg and wheeled her into the building where a pair of nurses took the stretcher from them. She was hazy now, her adrenaline wearing off and a lot of time seemed to pass when she blinked. A needle jabbed into her arm and soothing relief spread from the point of contact until her vision went dark and she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

She was being held, bridal style, by an enormous muscular woman, golden hair swayed around her and her smile was so bright it almost hurt to look at.

Catra felt safe in her arms despite the tumult around them, some kind of battle? It didn’t matter.

She curled into the huge woman who held her close.

She had the same face as the woman from the ambulance.

Wait, ambulance?

* * *

When she awoke again she was in a hospital bed. 

Dull pain pulsed from dozens of spots all over her body but it wasn’t agonizing anymore. There was a cast on her right arm, and another one on her right leg.

She groaned remembering. The squeal of tires, a crunch of car on car, the mass of a vehicle coming straight at her, she shivered.

“Oh good you’re awake.”

She looked up, a young woman with bronze skin and blue/green hair was in the doorway to her room.

She came over and pulled a clipboard from the end of Catra’s bed.

“How do you feel?”

“Sore, like I’ve been run through a dryer with a cinderblock for company.” Her throat was dry and scratchy but the woman handed her a glass of water before she could even ask. “Thanks.”

She nodded. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I got hit by a car?”

She nodded. “Drunk driver veered out of his lane, struck an oncoming car and careened into you. You were the only serious injury on the scene. Broken radius, broken fibula, minor internal damage, lacerations, bruising, pretty good gash on your leg, but they stopped the bleeding in the ambulance. The impact also fractured two of your ribs and you stopped breathing for a while, but you were resuscitated before it did any long-term damage to you.”

“She saved my life then.” Catra rested the empty glass in her lap with her left hand. “The blond woman in the ambulance, she saved me.”

“Adora.” 

Catra looked up at her. 

“That’s her name, I think those flowers are from her too.” She nodded at the bedside table where three big sunflowers sat in a glass vase, there was an envelope there too.

“We got your insurance but didn’t find a home address for you.” The nurse didn’t phrase it as a question but the look on her face expected an answer.

“I’m between homes right now, it’s uh, complicated.” She was glad she had done all that paperwork to get her benefits in place already, this would have been a major drain on her savings otherwise.

The nurse looked at her out of the corner of her eye, but Catra saw understanding there not judgement.

"Right get that to us when you can. Hungry?" She asked.

"Starving, how long was I out?"

"Almost twelve hours. I'll get you something to eat, I think it's meatloaf today, there's vegan and vegetarian options too."

Catra shook her head. "Meatloaf is fine, is it good?"

"Everything Razz makes is good, I'll be right back with that. I'm Mermista by the way, if you need anything just tell anyone and they'll buzz me."

"Thank you." She frowned. “What about my stuff?”

Mermista cocked an eyebrow. “Oh right, well your pants are ruined, Adora had to cut them off to stop the bleeding, the jacket is a goner too though it saved you from some nasty road rash by the looks of it. Your bag and the duffle you had were brought in by the cops after you, do you want me to check on anything in them?”

“There’s a laptop in the backpack.” She frowned in thought. “I don’t think there’s anything else fragile in there.” She patted her pocket, or rather where her pocket would have been.

Mermista nodded over at the table again where her phone was plugged into a charger. “Cops found that too, had it in your hand when the car hit you?”

“Yeah.” She reached over and snagged it looking it over, the case was pretty scratched up but seemed otherwise okay. “Thank you.”

She nodded and left.

Catra flexed the fingers of her right hand, still working sticking out from the end of the cast, same with the toes on her right foot and then her tail snaking out from under the bed sheet. She hadn't expected any different, just a few broken bones not nerve damage or anything. Still the movement made her feel a little better.

How close was that? How long had she lay unbreathing on the pavement before the ambulance had arrived? How long before oxygen deprivation would have caused brain damage? How long before she would have died?

Her chest felt tight and she tried to calm down. She looked at the vase of big yellow sunflowers on the bedside table and the color seemed to help drive away the tenseness in her chest.

_Adora_

She reached over painfully and picked up the envelope which was unsealed. It was a card, with big yellow sunflowers and 'Get well soon!' In big sparkly letters on the front.

She opened it and found three more small cards. Business cards for the hospital, but the big 'Brightmoon Medical' on the front was crossed out and 'Rain Check' was written over it.

On the blank back of the card, written in a neat pen, was; 

Redeemable for one free kiss! Cashable at your nearest Adora Grayskull.

One was good for a free fuck and the other a free dinner.

Catra let out a huff of laughter and tucked the cards into her bra under the hospital gown. The card was a pretty generic get well card but Adora had written a little message in it too.

“I hope you get well soon!”

Which seemed redundant but still managed to be charming.

Underneath that was a phone number.

Catra smiled to herself.

Mermista returned with a tray of steaming food. The meatloaf was good though she hardly tasted it as she inhaled the meal.

* * *

She lay in bed awkwardly scrolling through apartment listings on her phone with her left hand when she heard voices in the hall.

“She’s awake?”

“Yeah go ahead.”

There was a nock.

“Come in?”

Adora came through the door, wearing a big white coat with reflective red stripes and a cross on the back and sleeves.

“Hey, glad to see you awake.” She said walking over. “Bow and I were glad to hear your injuries were pretty minor all things considered.”

“Bow?” She asked.

“The other guy who was in back with me, I'm Adora by the way.”

“Catra." She said nodding. "And yeah, I guess I’ll be mostly okay in a week or so and then a few more for the casts obviously, but nothing long term.” She paused for a second. “Thanks to you.”

Adora smiled awkwardly. “It’s my job I was ju-”

“You saved my life.” Her vision got blurry as tears welled in her eyes. “I… I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You don’t have to.” She leaned down a little closer. “Really it’s what I’m supposed to d-”

Catra grabbed the lapel of her jacket and pulled Adora down into an awkward one armed hug.

“Thank you.” She squeaked through wracking sobs. “Thank you.”

Adora’s arms gingerly wrapped around her shoulders rubbing her back. “Shhh shhh it’s alright.”

Adora held her for a few minutes while she quietly cried into her shoulder. Finally she felt together enough again to let go of Adora’s jacket.

“Thank you.”

Adora held her shoulders, smiling softly down at her. One hand went up to rub the heel of her hand into her eye which Catra saw was glistening with tears. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m good now, I just… thank you.” She didn’t know how to put the feeling bubbling in her chest into words.

Adora squeezed her shoulders again and eased back. “It’s okay.”

They lapsed into silence for a long moment, but Catra forced herself to say something because she didn’t want Adora to leave.

“I think they’re going to release me tomorrow morning.”

Adora nodded. “Yeah I think that’s what Mermista said, do you have someone to pick you up?”

“I don’t even have a place to stay right now.” She smiled weakly. “Yesterday was my first day in Brightmoon, I was walking from the train station to a hotel.”

“Well, welcome to town I guess?" She smiled weakly but Catra appreciated the humor. "I’m off tomorrow I can give you a ride to the hotel if you want.” She frowned. “How long are you staying in Brightmoon?”

“You don’t have to do that!” Adora waved it away. “I’m moving here actually, I was going to stay in a hotel for a few days while I looked for an apartment.”

“Oh, where are you trying to find a place?” Adora asked with a slight flicker of something on her face.

She was a local, she might be able to help her find a place. 

“Anywhere near the Mount Reiner train station, I’m going to be working at the observatory up there.”

“Really? That’s super cool!” Adora said with a bright smile. “You must be working on a PHD then right?”

Catra nodded. “Astrophysics, what about you?”

“Medicine obviously, orthotics and prosthetics more specifically, I want to do research for prosthetics.” She replied.

“That sounds really cool, I’m lucky I got this job it’s really helping me uh…” She grimaced. “Get away from home.”

Adora smiled softly and looked away out the window in thought. “I hope…” She stopped and took a breath. “I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but my roommate moved out a few days ago, I live right next to the train station…”

Catra stared at her in wonder. “Are you… asking me to move in with you?”

“Uh…” Adora suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh yeah I guess you could phrase it like that.” She fidgeted. “I’m sure you could afford a nicer place working at the observatory but if you just want some place to rest up for a while and get your bearings with someone around to help you, yeah…”

Catra smiled crookedly and reached her hand inside the front of her hospital gown.

Adora looked at her curiously until she pulled out a small white card and offered it to her. Adora took it confused and looked at it, realization dawning on her face as she recognized it. Her cheeks turned pink and she flipped the card over, her face began to burn redder.

She looked up at her and Catra returned the look with a steady even smirk and a single raised brow, daring her to back down.

Adora stepped closer and stopped.

“Come on you’ve done this before, I’ll just be conscious this time.” Catra teased.

Adora scowled at her which only made her grin wider.

“That means you’ll be judging me this time.”

She leaned over the bed and Catra reached up grabbing the lapel of her jacket once more but didn’t pull her in. She let Adora close the last few inches between them herself and pressed their lips together. Tentative at first but quickly melting into Catras' eager lips, soft and warm. When Catra pressed her tongue out sliding against Adora’s lips they parted and she tilted her head to better deepen their kiss. 

Static sizzled on her tongue as it slipped over and around Adora's while their lips locked together. This was new, this was almost alien to her, she talked big. She put up a front of flirty suave confidence, but she didn’t just go kissing strange girls. Until now she supposed.

They finally parted for breath and Catra opened her eyes.

Adora’s big gray/blue eyes gazing back into hers, a little lost it seemed.

“Pretty good, but you could use more practice.”

Adora’s eyes refocused and she huffed. “Too bad you’re out of tickets.” She replied leaning back away from her.

“For _kissing._ ”

Adora blushed again a little darker.

“So you can pick me up tomorrow morning?” She said letting Adora off the hook, for now.

Her cheeks lightened a shade. “Yeah, I’ll be here.”

“Thanks, for everything Adora. It uh it means a lot to me, everything really.” She shrugged.

Adora smiled slightly. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me, whether I want you to or not.”

There was a knock at the door and Mermista walked in with a clipboard in her hands. "Oh Adora you're still here?"

Adora blushed. "Just talking with Catra."

"She was giving me a mouth to mouth demonstration." Catra quipped with a sly grin.

"Catra!" She squeaked, turning brilliant red.

"Bow was telling me something about rain checks?" Mermista said with a smile.

"Still got two left." Catra grinned.

“I’ll just uh, get out of your way.” Adora said quickly heading for the door, she stopped and turned back though. “I’ll see you tomorrow Catra.” Before slipping out of sight.

Mermista raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re gunna be roommates.”

Mermista’s other eyebrow joined the first but then settled back down. “That’s just like her.” Her face softened into one of thoughtfulness. “Gives me an idea though.”

Catra hummed now curious. 

“Tomorrow maybe.” Mermista winked at her. “For now let's check and make sure everything is healing like it is supposed to.”

* * *

Catra stood in front of the hospital with her bags next to her. Leaning on her crutches with Mermista.

“Normally we have to give you this waiver thing about returning the crutches, but like, you’re moving in with Adora.” She shrugged. “We’ll get them back and I don’t want to do the paperwork.”

Catra chuckled.

Brightmoon was a small town in the middle of nowhere and Catra was near amazed it even had a full size hospital. Though ‘full size’ was a dubious term it had everything a real hospital did but smaller. A squat square brick building that was probably built back in the 30's with the observatory. The only real thing of note in Brightmoon besides the hospital was the Mt.Reiner observatory. The small size and observatory were why she had chosen this place, there were other more modern and prestigious observatories she could have gone to, but a small town was what she needed right now.

"Hey so everyone here at the hospital has heard about the thing between you and Adora." Mermista said casually.

Catra looked at her sidelong but didn't say anything. It was a small place and gossip traveled fast.

"I don't think you realize this yet but Adora seems to have a thing for you."

"I mean, we've been flirting and I guess there's the kiss but…"

"Adora doesn't flirt, and she certainly doesn't kiss strangers. You did something to her and it's made her happy." Mermista flipped her head a little to move hair from her face.

She didn't know what to say to that. She didn’t know what she had done.

“Adora is more complicated than you might think, she’s not a local, she came here on purpose.” She shrugged slightly. “Not my place to tell you why but, nobody comes here for the bustling downtown.”

She certainly hadn’t.

“But last night she was practically glowing. She was _happy._ ”

“Why are you telling me this, are you gunna threaten to kill me if I dump her or something?”

Mermista laughed slightly.

“No, if it’s not right let her go.” She shrugged. “I hope you don’t have to break her heart but the last thing I’m going to tell you to do is stay in a relationship that’s not right.”

Catra glanced at the woman again, more than meets the eye it seemed. 

“But we all got together and made you these, we thought they might help.”

Mermista handed her a bundle of what must have been over a hundred business cards, all with ‘Rain Check’ written on the front. The backs had a wide variety of things they could be cashed in for in a dozen different handwritings.

One gentle caress

One kiss on the cheek

One needy grope

One pinch

One kiss

She snorted finding one that just said ‘French me!’

“Do you think she’ll take these? They’re kinda… counterfeit.” She snickered at her own joke.

Mermista shrugged. “I think she might, guess you’ll have to find out, if you want to, be good for a laugh if nothing else.”

She flipped through a couple and stuck one in her pocket and the rest into the side pouch of her backpack.

“Could be fun. Thank you.”

Mermista just hummed. “I didn’t do it for you.” Her slate face softened a little. “But you seem nice enough so I hope they make you happy.”

"Who wouldn't be happy getting attention from her?"

Mermista snorted. "Here comes Wonder Woman now."

Adora pulled up in front of the hospital overhang and got out of the little blue four door smiling at her.

"Good to see you up and about!" She came around and loaded her two bags into the back seat while Catra hobbled over to the passenger door.

"If you consider this moving I guess." She grumbled.

Adora opened the door for her. Catra stopped and dug in her pocket handing the card out to her.

She took it, blushing, but stopped looking at it. Her face contorting in bemused wonder. She looked over at Mermista who returned the gaze with a flat stare.

Adora shook her head but leaned in and kissed her on the cheek gently.

Only then did she clamber into the car. She caught Mermista giving her a thumbs up while Adora walked around to the drivers side and smiled back.

Adora had a wry smile and a light blush. "How many did they give you?"

"Don't worry about it." She replied with a grin.

Adora shook her head. "I should have known they'd do something like this."

"You don't have to you know…"

"I know." She smiled softly. "I want to, you're cute."

It was her turn to blush and stare out the window avoiding Adora's eyes.

The apartment was a squat brick building right next to the train station. She had arrived there the other day but another line went up the mountain to the observatory twice a day. The line had been built back in the 30's to haul material up the mountain to build the observatory and the same old steam engine had been serving the place since. It would be her ride up to the place once she started in a couple weeks.

"I'm glad this worked out, I was worried it was going to be hard to find a new roommate." Adora said carrying her bags while Catra hobbled beside her.

"Yeah, I was worried about finding an apartment so this is a big relief, silver lining right?"

Adora grinned sheepishly and held the door while she stumped into the elevator.

"You probably take the stairs don't you?"

"Not after a shift usually." The doors closed and they began moving upwards. "It'll be good to get your strength back once the cast comes off though."

Catra signed. "Yeah you're right."

"You can work out with me!" 

"That might almost make it worth it."

Adora snorted.

* * *

Her phone had a hundred notifications from Scorpia obviously, and fewer from Entrapata who was more logical and didn’t just spam messages. She picked up her phone and opened their group chat.

Catra: I’m alive.

Lobster-Bitch: OMG I WAS SO WORRIED WHAT HAPPENED?

Catra: I got hit by a car. [img]

A selfie of her giving the peace sign with her right hand in the cast and her leg up on the bed in addition to the numerous bruises and bandages still on her.

Lobster-Bitch: OMG ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?

Catra: No

Catra: Did you hear me? I got hit by a car.

Twintails: You are not permanently injured?

Catra: I’m hobbled for a few weeks but nothing long term, I uh…

Catra: I had a close brush when I got hit, but the paramedic that saved me is hot.

Catra: And we’re roommates now.

Catra: [img]

A picture of Adora waving at her from the hallway.

Lobster-Bitch: Wait, what?

Catra: It’s… complicated, we’re kinda flirting, but like also more? I dunno kinda just going with the flow.

Twintails: You have always been more successful when ‘going with the flow’ than could be expected on average.

Lobster-Bitch: I am so confused. Are you like dating her or something?

Catra: No, maybe, it's weird, but good, I think.

Twintails: Having a roommate will ease the burden on your resources. That was not something you had anticipated.

Catra: Yeah this place is perfect and it's a lot cheaper than what I expected to pay.

Conversation drifted from there to normal things and away from Adora thankfully, because Catra had few answers there.

* * *

They settled into a rhythm over the next few days. Adora worked at the hospital Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, she was off Wednesday and Thursday, and had classes Friday and Saturday in the city which she took the train for. 

Catra didn’t have anything to do as yet, her job at the observatory didn’t start for two weeks. She had given herself that time to get settled in, get her bearings and find an apartment. Obviously things had changed and she was glad of the time. She had talked to the observatory head about her injury and they had worked out a plan, she would spend a week doing online training and then for another week she would be at the observatory on various light duty until her casts came off.

It was irritating that she would have to wait to start her actual work, but she supposed she was lucky that the observatory head was so understanding. Still a sort of rhythm began to develop as the first week passed. Adora got up a little earlier and made breakfast before she left for work or class. Catra would make lunch for herself and use the leftovers to make a packed lunch for Adora, just to feel like she was doing something useful hobbling around the appartment. They alternated between Catra cooking something for dinner or Adora picking something up on her way home. Adora always cooked dinner on her days off.

Catra teased Adora with the rain checks. She put one in the lunch she made for her to do when she got home. She left them around the apartment on Adora's days off for her to find, occasionally she just walked up and handed her one.

It was perfect for her.

Scorpia's crushing best friend hugs were the only physical affection she ever had and it still wasn't something she was comfortable with, despite her flirty bluster and all her therapy. With the rain checks though she had the perfect amount of _control._ She could decide when and where and what kind of touch she wanted, but it was still up to Adora how to execute it.

Catra was seated at her desk with her right leg up on an empty cardboard box, her right arm in her lap and her left out on the keyboard. It was extremely frustrating to have only one hand available for things, like being unable to have the mouse and keyboard at the same time, but she was managing. At least she didn’t have much to do and it was easy enough to cue up netflix or scroll through fics with only one hand.

She heard the front door open and close and she yelled down the hall. “Hey Adora!”

Adora appeared in her doorway a moment later smiling slightly. “Hey Catra.”

Catra grinned broadly, the raincheck she had stuck in Adora’s lunch last night was for ‘greedy neck kisses’.

Adora came up behind her and crouched down to press herself into the crook of Catra’s neck where she began to lay kisses and nibbles against the skin there. She had become much bolder in the passing days, at first every check had made her blush no matter how innocent the action, and she would always start tentative and shy before inevitably becoming more bold once whatever it was started.

Now though…

Now Adora pressed hot kisses against the side of her neck below her ear that made a flickering warmth shoot down between her legs. She nibbled at the skin there and Catra felt a purr growing in her chest, she suppressed it but it was about to come back up despite herself when Adora backed off leaving her warm and flustered. 

She chuckled walking back down the hall to her room.

_Fuck._

Adora showered and Catra got up to cook dinner unable to fully take her mind off of that feeling in her stomach even after they were done eating and had cleaned up.

Irritated she stumped out into the living room where Adora was sitting on the couch studying.

“Are you busy?” She asked flatly.

Adora looked up at her with a slight frown of concern on her face. “No not really, do you need something?”

“Yes.” Catra handed her a check.

Adora took it and read it before blushing deeply. It was one of the two remaining ‘original’ rain checks.

Adora looked up at her. “Uh…”

“It has been a week and a half and I cannot masturbate left handed, you have been all over me all week. At my prompting.” She admitted. “Does things to a girl you know?”

Adora opened her mouth, closed it, looked at the card and then back at her.

“You uh, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She said looking away, maybe this had been too far…

“No!” She whipped her head back to Adora who was burning red. “I mean, no I want to! I just.” She sighed. “I’m nervous.”

Catra smiled slightly at her. “Look, your only competition is my left hand and it has not been putting in the effort.”

Adora smiled weakly. “Well I guess but surely previous partners have been good to you…”

“I…” Catra blushed now. “I’m a virgin.”

Adora raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?” She squeaked indignantly.

Adora lurched up off the couch and grabbed her by the shoulders. “I didn’t mean like that it’s just… you’re beautiful how have you not been…” She searched for the word she wanted. “Taken before?”

“Crippling intimacy issues.” She blurted.

“Oh Catra.” Adora murmured.

She hadn’t meant to say that. Her mind was screaming at her to bail, to run to hide, but Adora’s hands on her shoulders rooted her in place.

“Hey hey it’s okay, you don’t have to explain it to me, I just… what’s different about me?” She asked one hand moving from her shoulder to cup her cheek, the warmth of that touch soothing the maelstrom in her head.

If she wasn’t horny out of her skull this would probably be too much for her, but she couldn’t think clearly like this and Adora’s was touching her and it felt good.

“I… feel like I have control, with you.”

Adora’s eyes widened slightly as she understood. She dipped herself and picked Catra up bridal style eliciting a squeak of surprise. She carried her back to her room, careful not to bump her against anything and lay her down on the bed.

Crawling on after her she bent down and kissed at her neck. “You are in control here.”

She nodded and Adora smiled, her hands gently going to Catra’s sides raising gooseflesh as she gently pulled Catra’s shirt up, her fingers dragging over the skin beneath. Adora kissed at her neck as her hands uncovered her bra and then slid around behind to undo it and remove it.

She sucked in a breath as one hand cupped her naked breast kneading the soft flesh. Slowly, almost regretfully it seemed, Adora’s mouth left her neck moving to her breasts instead. Kissing her and sucking on the sensitive skin causing her nipples to stiffen. Adora’s ice blue eyes flashed up to her seemingly alive in the dim light. “Cute.”

Adora pulled her shirt up and over her head, careful to slip it over her cast leaving her bare from the waist up. Self consciously she hugged the cast across her chest. 

“I feel so sexy.” She remarked sarcastically.

Adora just smiled at her cupping one hand around the back of her head to tilt her up and into a kiss. Gently moving her arm off her chest as they stole the breath from each other before finally Adora broke away.

“You’re beautiful.” Adora breathed with a reverence in her voice.

“You aren’t even looking at my body.”

The corners of her eyes crinkled with a smile. “You’re beautiful.”

Adora eased back up onto her knees and ran her eyes up and down her.

“You’re beautiful.”

Catra blushed crimson and covered her face with her arm which only served to make Adora chuckle breathily.

Her pants went next gentle hands slowly undoing and stripping them off giving Catra all the time in the world to tell her to stop or wait or slow down. She felt it bubble up inside her occasionally, the closeness of another person was strange to her, but after the week of using the rain checks to acclimatize herself to Adora’s touch, it was never _too_ much.

Her hands left burning trails on her skin as they traced over the shape of her body. Fingers ghosting from her throat down around the swell of her breasts, the center of her stomach and around her navel making her suck in involuntarily before they slid around the meeting of thigh and pelvis to rub against her aching slit.

“You’re wet.” Adora teased.

“I told you I needed this.” 

“Needy little kitten.” Adora smiled at her.

“Kitten don’t yo- Ahhhhhhhnnn”

Her argument died in her throat as Adora’s middle finger slowly pressed past her folds and into her core. Her back arched up off the bed and into Adora as her finger explored her. Having Adora touch her was so different than touching herself, intimate and warm and alive. Her finger slipped over a sensitive spot and she squeaked and bucked her hips so hard Adora’s hand slipped free.

“Well that was quite a reaction.” Adora cocked a bemused eyebrow at her.

“S-shut up and take your clothes off.” She growled.

Adora did as she was told and stripped off her clothing before returning to her position over Catra. She cupped her face in her hands and kissed her breathless again before slipping two fingers into her mouth. Catra could taste herself on Adora’s hand as she swirled her fingers around her tongue before gently slipping them free and sliding her hand lower. The anticipation Catra felt looking into Adora’s eyes as she waited for the moment. She could see it happen, the slight shift in Adora’s eyes and then her two fingers slipped into her stretching her around them just enough to to burn but not enough to hurt. Adora waited for her to adjust to the new stretch before the fingers began to move exploring and teasing before they went back to the spot Adora had found earlier.

She mewled and squirmed in Adora's grip as she assaulted her. Her free hand slipped to the back of her head combing fingers through her hair and massaging the base of her skull while her mouth placed wet hot hickies against her throat building her higher and higher until finally she came undone in Adora's grip crying her name in a desperate whine.

She floated dazedly in the afterglow, every muscle in her body relaxed staring up through the ceiling.

Adora moved away from her but her left arm came up and caught her by the waist pulling her back.

"M'not done with you." She mumbled.

"What? You can't possibly go another round." Adora teased gently, though she allowed Catra to coral her where she wanted.

Catra slumped down on top of Adora and snuggled against her, feeling cuddly in the glow of her orgasm.

"No, you're my pillow now."

If Adora had a retort, she never heard it, lost to the rhythm of her heartbeat she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the haze between getting off my PC and getting into bed and well now here we are 6k words later and deciding to upgrade this from a one-shot to a two-shot. I thought this was pretty cute and just wanted to write it so I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Also I do not work at a hospital nor do I know very much about medicine so please don't hurt me if I was super wrong about procedure.


End file.
